The present invention relates generally to interior building construction techniques and specifically to a wall support device for installation between spaced structural members such as studs in a wall.
In the past, most residential and small commercial buildings were composed primarily of wood framing structures including studs, joists and rafters. Today, however, various nonwood components are being offered for use in such structures to replace, at least in part, the use of wood elements. Also, the increasing use of prefabricated structures and materials as modular components in building construction has brought about a greater use of metal studs, joists, and rafters.
In the typical construction job, the bracing of structural members such as the wall studs is a costly and time consuming operation even where metal structural members are used. Bracing is necessary, as where fixtures such as bathroom appliances will be hung on the walls, or in order to eliminate seam lines where the edges of two wall sections abut. Various devices have been suggested for use with metal studs which have generally involved complicated assembly of numerous parts or the use of time consuming procedures for securing the bracing between the studs. Such devices often involve the use of specially constructed metal studs with tracks, holes, or special mounting receptacles to receive bendable tabs or the like and hence were more costly and often more time consuming to use.
A need exists, therefore, for a wall support device for installation betwen spaced structural members such as metal studs in a wall which can quickly and easily be applied to connect the structural members without requiring the use of specially constructed studs or additional mounting materials.
A need also exists for such a wall support device which would be efficient and economical to use and which would reduce the labor costs in bracing to a minimum.